1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to semiconductor devices, for example, controllers to control nonvolatile memory devices and operating methods of controllers.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. The volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
Errors may be generated at data writing and reading operations. A variety of error correction codes may be applied to a memory controller to detect and correct errors. The error correction codes may include an RS (Reed-Solomon) code, a BCH (Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem) code, an LDPC (Low Density Parity Check) code, and so on.
In recent years, research on polarization codes using channel calculation and split may have been made.